1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massagers.
2. Background Art
The prior art includes body massagers provided within chairs, as well as in portable cushions. These prior art body massagers commonly include a track or guide for moving a massage assembly longitudinally within the chair or cushion. The prior art body massagers are relatively complex and utilize multiple motors, multiple switches, or complicated controls architecture for providing an output massage effect. Due to the complexities, and the associated costs, of conventional body massagers, a consumer's ability to procure such massagers may be limited due to value and affordability.